


Układ

by kittypeas



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypeas/pseuds/kittypeas
Summary: Kiedy Rey odrzuca jego propozycję, Kylo nie ma nikogo, do kogo mógłby się zwrócić.  Mówi się, że znajomy wróg jest lepszy, niż  nowy przyjaciel...Opowiadanie, w którym Kylo i Hux sypiają ze sobą, lecz obaj shippują reylo.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Układ

Był jego pierwszym kochankiem. Zrozumiał to, gdy w tamtej chwili Ren spojrzał mu w oczy.

Wcześniej patrzył, jak zdejmuje buty i kolejne warstwy ubrania i jak staje przed nim nagi. Zapamięta te widok na długo. Imperator Najwyższego Porządku ma ciało olbrzyma i chłopięcą buzię, a jego potężne ramiona drżą lekko od chłodu; wreszcie podnosi głowę i ich spojrzenia się spotykają, Hux widzi w nich niepewność.

W żadnej innej sytuacji Ren nie waha się: nie, kiedy są zmuszeni zarządzić bombardowanie, nie, kiedy należy negocjować, nie waha się też, gdy trzeba oddać miasto i zarządzić odwrót.

Wszystkie związki, flirty i schadzki pokazały Huxowi, jak rozpoznawać zainteresowanie ze strony potencjalnego partnera. Tymczasem czymś, co podejrzewał od ich pierwszego spotkania, a w czym utwierdził się niedaleko później był fakt, iż Kylo Rena wcale nie pociągali mężczyźni. Zastanawiał się nieraz, po co w ogóle Ren do niego przychodzi, skoro ich układ był tak niesymetryczny; nie dlatego oczywiście, by przesadnie zajmował go jego dobrostan. Hux lubił zagadki, a ta wciąż pozostawała nierozwiązana. Poza tym, nie zamierzał zaprzeczać, że od jakiegoś czasu miał na niego ochotę, a Ren okazał się doprawdy smakowitym kąskiem i szkoda byłoby sobie odmawiać takiej uczty. Co więcej, wychodził z założenia, ze obaj są dorośli i że każdy sam odpowiedzialny jest dbać o swoje potrzeby. Tymczasem potrzeby Rena wydawały się osobliwe.

Za pierwszym razem Hux myśli, że się przesłyszał. Kiedy po wszystkim leżą w jego pościeliRen twarzą do ściany, Hux, wpatrzony w sufit, on nagle mówi:

\- Możesz mnie podrapać po plecach.

Po chwili, w ciszy, on dodaje jeszcze „proszę".

W ten sposób wypracowali to osobliwe porozumienie. Ren wchodzi do jego apartamentu bez słowa, mija go i idzie wprost do sypialni,tam rozbierają się obaj, a wtedy on kładzie się albo klęka na materacu, tak, jak Hux poinstruował go za pierwszym razem i czeka. Nie patrzy na niego, nigdy też nie próbuje zmieniać pozycji, zazwyczaj w trakcie chwyta za swojego penisa i zaczyna się masturbować. Wtedy Hux przenosi jedną z dłoni z jego biodra na plecy, nauczył się tego dość szybko, przesuwa ją wzdłuż kręgosłupa i łapie go za szyję albo ramię, zaciska dłoń, na co Ren reaguje westchnieniem lub jękiem i dochodzi. Czasem jednak po prostu pozwala się pieprzyć, zupełnie bezwolny, aż do momentu, gdy Hux nie skończy i obaj nie padną na łóżko, a wtedy Ren chce, żeby masować mu ramiona albo plecy, jest to kaprys, na który Hux się godzi i który może zaspokoić.

Zdarza się, że poza „możesz iść do łazienki pierwszy" albo „gdzie są ręczniki?" Kylo Ren mówi inne rzeczy. Kiedy powiedział „na pokładzie była moja matka", Hux nie wiedział, co zrobić. Okazało się jednak, że zdanie to nie potrzebuje odpowiedzi, jak zresztą żadne inne.

Ren mówi „jeśli ktoś mieszka na pustyni całe życie, to jak mógł się nauczyć pływać?" albo „czy technicy Najwyższego Porządku potrafiliby wytropić statek przemytnika?", następnie leży jeszcze chwilę w bezruchu, a później wstaje jakby nigdy nic i zaczyna się ubierać.

To trwa już tygodnie. Inicjatywa zawsze wychodzi od Rena: podczas zebrań na chwilę zerka w stronę Huxa, czasem rzuca mu przelotne spojrzenie, gdy mijają się na korytarzu. Czasem nie robi nic, a mimo to Hux już wie, że ten go odwiedzi, jak ostatnio, gdy szpiedzy przynieśli złe wieści na temat „nowej jedi", tego piaskowego szczura. Ren zdemolował cały gabinet, w którym odbywało się spotkanie, a dwóch z żołnierzy zostało odesłanych do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Hux czekał na niego tego wieczora. Dopijał już trzecią szklankę brandy, gdy usłyszał świst, poprzedzający otwarcie drzwi, a wtedy ruszył w ich stronę. Złapał Kylo za ubranie.

\- Czy ty kpisz?! – Krzyknął mu wprost do ucha. Nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie na to publicznie, lecz w tym pokoju, pod jego dotykiem, Ren stawał się posłuszny jak pies. – Możesz być Imperatorem, ale to wciąż są moje oddziały, moi ludzie, słyszysz?

\- Ona była na naszym statku. Była tutaj. – Powiedział Ren.

– Dość tych bzdur! – Warknął Hux. Kręciło mu się w głowie. – Wkurwiłeś mnie i nie mam ochoty na ciebie dzisiaj patrzeć! Rozbieraj się!

Lecz zamiast czekać, złapał go za szyję i popchnął w stronę łóżka. Nie spodziewał się by Kylo zrezygnował ze stawiania jakiegokolwiek oporu, ale tak właśnie było, w efekcie padł na brzeg łóżka i osunął się na podłogę. Hux podszedł do niego, klęknął obok i zsunął mu spodnie, próbował ściągnąć je zupełnie, zaczął szarpać się z jego butami, lecz po jednym poddał się. Ujął swojego członka w dłoń i zaczął poruszać nią energicznie w górę i w dół, a gdy był już gotowy zerknął po sypialni w poszukiwaniu lubrykantu. Zaklął, gdy zobaczył, że tubka leży na szafce, poza zasięgiem jego wzroku. Pierdolić to.

Chwycił Rena za bok, by ustabilizować pozycję, po czym wszedł w niego bez ostrzeżenia. Kylo zaczerpnął powietrza ze świstem, ale nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Wszystkie jego mięśnie były spięte, kręgosłup wyprężał się jak struna. Hux wykonywał szybkie pchnięcia biodrami, aż jego oddech nie zamienił się w szarpane wdechy i wydechy, a pot kapał mu z czoła. W końcu, doszedł.

Zaczął się wycofywać, i wtedy zobaczył ściekającą po udach Kylo różową maź, wymieszane ze sobą nasienie i krew.

\- Kurwa... - Zaczął. – Ren, trzeba było powiedzieć mi...

Urwał jednak, gdy tamten zaczął podnosić się z klęczek i zwrócił w jego stronę swoją twarz. Z nosa Kylo wyciekała strużka świeżej posoki. Hux czuł, że trzeźwieje. Kiedy to się stało? Musiał uderzyć w ramę łóżka, kiedy upadał.

\- Wstań z podłogi, usiądź na łóżku. – Rzucił, a sam udał się do łazienki. Wziął jeden z ręczników i zmoczył go pod kranem, a następnie wrócił do pokoju. Zajął miejsce obok niego. Odchrząknął.

\- Nie było moim celem, by zrobić ci krzywdę. Chcę, żebyś o tym wiedział. – Powiedział. Przytknął wilgotny ręcznik do jego ust i patrzył, jak materiał zmienia kolor na czerwony. – Zadawanie ci bólu nigdy nie było częścią naszej umowy. Należą ci się przeprosiny.

Kylo pociągnął nosem, wciągając do gardła krew, a Hux poczuł, jak robi mu się niedobrze. Instynktownie sięgnął do kieszeni po papierosy. Wyjął jednego, odpalił i, kładąc się, wziął jednego bucha.

\- Chcesz? – Zapytał. Kylo przytaknął, zajmując miejsce obok. Jego ręka drżała, gdy chwytał palcami za filtr. Przyłożył go do ust, lecz ledwie nabrał trochę dymu do płuc, zaczął krztusić się i kasłać, prędko więc oddał mu papierosa z powrotem. Leżeli w milczeniu dłuższy czas.Hux zauważył, że wraz z butem Ren stracił jedną ze skarpet. Spodnie wciąż miał zaplątane wokół kostek.

\- Hux... - Zaczął, wpatrzony w sufit. – Czy myślisz, że jestem brzydki?

Popatrzył na niego. Na bliznę na policzku, na przyklejone do czoła poplątane włosy, wystające zza nich wielkie uszy, na spuchnięty i siny nos, który wydawał się teraz zajmować pół twarzy.

\- Co też ci przyszło do głowy? – Odparł wymijająco.

\- Czy mógłbym... - Kylo spróbował znowu. – Podobać się dziewczynom? Spodobać się jakiejś dziewczynie?

\- Nie jestem ekspertem, ale sądzę, że dziewczyny lubią Imperatorów. Co prawda nie wszystkie... - Dodał, gdy wyobraził sobie, jak Rey podkłada bomby w ładowni ich transportowca. – Chociaż wydaje mi się, że pomysł otwarcia sierocińców powinien pomóc w tym względzie.

\- Jeśli tak mówisz. – Mruknął Ren. – Hux, czy możesz...?

\- Pomasować ci plecy? – Dokończył za niego. Zgasił papierosa w popielniczce i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wsunął dłoń pod jego koszulkę i ułożył ją tuż pod łopatką. Żebra Rena uniosły się i upadły, gdy ten zaczerpnął nagle powietrza:

\- Nie... Potrzymać mnie.

Powoli przysunął się do niego i objął go ramieniem; Ren pachniał świeżym potem i czymś, co kojarzyło się Huxowi trochę z wyprasowanymi bawełnianymi podkoszulkami, trochę z mlekiem, a trochę z zapachem włosów i skóry, takim samym, jak u wszystkich osób, które kiedykolwiek trzymał w ramionach.

Mimo, że Kylo oddychał spokojnie, pogrążony w pół-śnie, Hux wciąż pamiętał jego potężne dłonie, zaciśnięte w uścisku, gruchoczące z użyciem mocy karki wyszkolonych żołnierzy. I chociaż Hux zwykł okazywać wystudiowane lekceważenie dla zdolności Rena i nie przyznałby się do tego przed nikim, kiedyś sam próbował siłą umysłu podnieść z biurka pustą szklankę, bezskutecznie; przed sobą tłumaczył to późną porą oraz tym, że był wtedy zupełnie pijany. Tak naprawdę jednak nigdy nie rozumiał mocy i była ona chyba jedyną rzeczą, jaka budziła w nim lęk.

Lecz to nie ona czyniła Rena prawdziwie niebezpiecznym.

Gdy tylko przymknął powieki, powróciło do niego wspomnienie z dzieciństwa. Miał może z pięć lat i patrzył, jak ojciec karmi swoje psy. By zwiększyć ich łowność nieraz nie dawał im jeść przez kilka dni. Ojciec był okrutnym mężczyzną, a biedne bestie skamlały po nocach. Hux wyciągnął dłoń, by pogłaskać jednego z ogarów, który właśnie obgryzał kość, a w jednej chwili zęby zwierzęcia zacisnęły się na jego nadgarstku.

Ranę zaszyto i zabandażowano. Hux do dziś pamięta słowa ojca: „Nie dotykaj psa, który jest głodny. Może odgryźć ci rękę".

I gdyby nie ta dziewczyna, która teraz zaprząta całą uwagę Rena, pomyślał Hux, ten najpewniej zamierzyłby się od razu na jego głowę. Może z tego brudnego stworzenia z pustyni będzie jeszcze jakiś pożytek?

Zamknął oczy i udawał, że śpi.


End file.
